The invention concerns a planking technique for producing, in a workshop, floors of required length with straight or curved boards having planar or curved shape, (such as ship""s decks, pool access, etc . . . ) the lay out is achieved through any convenient technique not requiring a long period for which the object is immobilized.
Traditionally, planks are glued one by one on the area to cover and other pre-build process don""t allow the wood to meet the pre set outline.
The process described herein permits, after determinating the shape of the planking and the curve of the boards, building the planking by gluing so that the planking can be supplied ready to stick.